The Music Book: Music Theory
by Lady Inu13
Summary: Sequel to The Music Book. Being around her relaxed him to an adagio-esque andante. The language of music is universal, and for these two, it is a power that binds them.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, happy new year to you, dear reader!

Here we begin the second movement to my "Music" series. I do hope I can capture and maintain the previous story's feel and attention to detail while also learning to lengthen my chapters.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a few months. Five to be exact; long enough to establish a routine. The daily ritual ran like this:

Close the book when the alarm goes off at six fifteen am. Finish current cup of green tea and follow with hot shower. Dress and finish grooming by six fifty. Run through at least the seven major scales. Catch the bus to Après Soleil and arrive at approximately seven seventeen. Be immediately force fed breakfast by Sakura. Exchange pleasantries with Sakura while prepping the café for the morning rush. Open shop promptly at eight.

Study Sakura while under the guise of helping her run the café. Jam session after the lunch rush. Analyze Sakura while under the guise of helping her experiment with recipes. Throw away resulting sweets because Sakura believes they did not come out quite right. Close shop at seven thirty pm.

Cook a new dish for Sakura's dinner because she would eat her own pastries otherwise. Discuss books over the ensuing meal. Go home after the post-dinner jam session and try to sleep. Read a book instead. Repeat in the morning.

Some weekends, she took him on small outings around the city-the pond where she liked to feed ducks; the bike trail that ran through five districts of town; the park bench where she could best hear the nearby children's laughter. Other weekends, it was he who chose the destination-an opera, play, symphonic concert, ballet. Once, he took her to a baking competition. She loved it so much, he was planning to take her to that chocolate sculpting competition next.

Being around Sakura was easily becoming a constant; a very pleasant constant that was slowly relaxing him to a very adagio-esque andante. His mannerisms, while still fairly reserved, gave way to the influence of the more familiar gestures of his companion. He was still reluctant to touch, but Sakura was kind. She was patient. She waited for him without complaint because somehow, she understood him…. when he refrained from riling her up.

Today was such a day when he went to her to initiate contact. After a dinner of bell peppers and beef stir-fry, Sakura cleared the table and stood at the sink as she washed each dish. He sat at the table watching, until the urge to stand struck him.

Her scent today was stronger in its siren call to him and he followed it to stand behind her. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body and the smell of her tickled his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, savoring what could be related as a rush of humanity. She paused her cleaning and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer, satiate the craving for closeness to her. He inhaled again, his nose in her hair. With each breath, he moved lower until he was breathing in the smell of her skin from where her shoulder met her neck. She leaned into him and joined her hands with his on their places at her waist.

He could hear her quiet sigh of contentment and was dismayed to hear a groan when he finally pulled away.

"Gaara, I-" she began, but seemed to stop in mid-though and change direction. "I think you should go ahead and start tuning. I'll finish up here."

He could see a small bit of disappointment in her eyes, but respected her wishes and went to tune his violin. He coaxed out some notes that sounded like a drawl but morphed into a lazy tango. Sakura danced into the room, swaying her hips to where the baseline would be keeping time and wound her way to her cello.

The notes the cello spoke were full of sass and seduction that countered the increasingly rigid eighths and sixteenths the violin barked out. Was that not the way Sakura complimented him? Where he maintained solid structure, she created fluidity. And there she was before him, pouring her soul over the strings to sing this melody of fevered passion over his harmony of formality and control. It was beauty in the making and it grew and altered over time. They switched roles so that Gaara was singing sweet sultry temptation while Sakura maintained form. They switched again. And almost as though rehearsed and agreed upon, they ended with a dramatic flourish.

"That was beautiful!" she laughed. Her eyes danced and her chest heaved, revealing the power she put in her playing. She slumped against her shoulder and caught her breath. Gaara set his matching instrument down beside him on the bed and smiled. Yes, she was beautiful. "Hey, you're smiling," she pointed out. "Is it just me, or are you getting more smiley more often?"

"It's your doing," Gaara jested. Not only was he smiling more easily, his speech was losing most of its formality around her.

"Hee hee hee," she cackled. "Be careful, next thing you know, I'll make you squee at kittens and puppies and you'll crave sweet things like me!"

Gaara shook his mane of crimson. "I highly doubt that."

"Are you so sure? I've gotten you this far, looks like." Her smug smile was admittedly adorable.

"Positive."

Sakura giggled. "Alright, mon-_sure_. I have some stuff for you to take home." She retrieved a book from the nightstand and led the violinist back into the kitchen where a package sat on the counter. "This," she said while putting the book in his hands, "was definitely one of the best books I've read. "A Study In Scarlet" was hilarious in my opinion. Sherlock Holmes with a love interest? I never would have guessed!" She then put the package on top of the book. "This has peanut butter cookies. I realized you've been snacking on them for a week during work," she teased. "I need the ones in my display to _stay_ in my display. Not in your tummy!"

Gaara looked away as though he were completely disregarding everything she just said. With a growl, she smacked Gaara across his belly and sent him on his way home.

* * *

And now for the usual song and dance: Please review, however I still thank you for reading this far. Thank you.

To the anonymous reviewer also known as Omiko-san: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Receiving so many so close together... I was overjoyed to have that. I do hope you are reading this, and that you join ffn so that you can follow me a bit more easily. Addressing the concept of violins being more feminine and celli being masculine, to be honest, I thought it was the other way around. I've seen more men in media portrayed as violinists, but honestly, who cares about stereotypes? The underlying reason I gave Gaara the violin is because it is my instrument. I realized that I've put myself into Gaara-how I see myself. He is rigid, reserved, and very rarely expressive. Sakura is who I would like to be like and does the things I dream about doing-opening a cafe just to share her sweetness and passion with the world, being sweet yet firm and relentless... I'm afraid I'm ranting, so please excuse me. :)

-Lady Inu13


	2. Chapter 2

It seems to me that this story has been delayed for too long and is just bursting forth. I can only acquiesce. And so, dear readers, a very speedy update.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Though he would never admit it, those peanut butter cookies would be the saccharine death of Gaara. They had the right amount of crunch, the perfect balance of salt and sugar and butter, the peanut-y taste so delicious despite his loathing of peanuts... In fact, he had previously been able to remain unaddicted to any sweets since childhood. Why he could not refuse those cookies? Only Sakura could know. She was the one who made him eat that first cookie a few weeks prior. Of course she would have to know how they would have affected the red head. In any case, the violinist had just finished a cookie and needed another.

He looked around to make absolutely sure Sakura could not see him reaching into the jar and spotted her taking the order of the man who just seated himself three tables from the door. With the murmur of the afternoon patrons of Après Soleil, Gaara could not clearly hear what was said, however he could see Sakura beaming with delight. She literally bounced back to the counter and happily began preparing the steamer and muffin the man ordered. The violinist, mildly curious, leaned against the counter beside her and began snacking on his latest score.

"That guy over there is an instructor," Sakura confided. "He asked me if I danced, which I don't, because he said I have the grace of a dancer! And the best part is, he invited me to his classes on Wednesday and Friday nights at six thirty to and the first class is tonight!"

Gaara nodded.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to close an hour and a half earlier… and I'll miss dinners, but this is totally going toward that getting fit new year's resolution I've been meaning to resolve!"

As Sakura skipped away to deliver the man's order, the half-masticated cookie mash in Gaara's mouth stopped tasting so sweet. Every so often, this woman would remind him about eating properly and sleeping enough hours, this, that, and another thing about his not exactly stellar health card. But for her to now be hypocritical of that? Upon her coming back he planned to voice his concern, but seeing how much brighter she became convinced him otherwise. "You don't have to close early. I'll close for you."

Sakura gasped and immediately hugged him. "Oh thank you, Gaara-kun! I didn't ask for you to do that, though! You're so sweet! I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Mhm," he said, taking another bite. Sakura scowled and promptly took the last chunk of cookie into her mouth.

"You're still not allowed to eat the cookies in the display jars, though!" she admonished through her muffling mouthful.

Come five forty-five that afternoon, Sakura made sure to leave Gaara with the spare keys and the schedule and address of the dance class.

"Don't forget to turn on the alarm when you lock up, and make sure all the ovens and lights are off, and close the curtains, and I think that's all…" Sakura rambled. She turned to leave when Gaara caught her wrist and wordlessly placed a chaste kiss on the inside of it. He could almost see the butterflies in her stomach make her float out the door.

For the next hour and a half, Gaara managed the store. It was lucky he brought 1984 to keep him occupied for this was the time business slowed. He did sweep up the floor and wipe down tables, and eventually when the chores were finished and the book failed to keep his attention, he was thankful it was seven thirty.

The last few patrons trickled out the door with merry thanks and well wishes that Gaara haltingly returned and the red head was left with an empty shop and a cancelled dinner.

A frown on his face, he decided he might as well put together left over beef and bell peppers with the unused portion of steak and some carrots he found in her refrigerator and left that to cook in Sakura's rice cooker until she returned home.

After a turn of the lock and a final check of the place, Gaara hailed a cab and directed it to 1123 N. Monroe. He looked at the slip of paper with the details of Sakura's class. It ended in another half hour. It still may be summer, but having that naïve slip of a woman come home at nine o'clock in the evening, alone, would not sit well with him.

Forget kind and sweet, this pink-haired wonder was increasingly showing up at the forefront of his mind. It was infuriating and frustrating and _god damn it _he forgot to bring cookies with him. He absent-mindedly rubbed the tattoo on his forehead and raked back his messy hair. Did not matter now; he was in front of the studio and it was ten minutes until class let out. He paid the cab driver his fare and seated himself on the steps leading to the front door.

Gaara turned around expectantly as soon as he heard people leaving and Sakura came out with who he assumed were her classmates. His attention immediately focused on the man talking with her. Black hair, lean build, and he acted far too familiarly to be an acquaintance. Jade eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Gaara! I thought you were going home after you closed." Sakura shuffled around her bag and towel so she could hug the violinist as she walked up. She turned around and motioned to the black haired man. "Gaara, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Gaara."

"Pleased to meet you," Sasuke said with a warmth that did not quite reach his eyes. The two men clasped hands in a terse handshake that effectively communicated what Gaara hypothesized. He was being carefully scrutinized as equally as he was scrutinizing.

"And you," Gaara replied. "Come, you haven't eaten yet," he added to Sakura softly. She nodded and gave Sasuke a half-hug while Gaara hailed another taxi.

"I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed. "You should call Aniki soon. I know he'll be excited to see you. Oh, ah, I meant call Naruto, not… yeah, anyway, we should all go out and catch up some time," she stammered. "It's been a few years, is all… Yeah, um, I'll see you around."

Gaara held the door open so she could slide in and followed her into the cab. All the while, he watched the raven-haired man watch him. He was certain Sakura mentioned Sasuke at some point in time. "How do you know him?" he inquired.

Sakura fidgeted and flashed him a nervous smile. "He's my ex."

Gaara really did need that cookie.

* * *

For everyone who has added me and/or my work as a favorite or for alerts, thank you for your support.

And a very special thank you to awsome369, Fawn Child, LittleEcho12, and miikodesu for your reviews.

Fawn Child: Just because you mentioned it, I couldn't get that image _out _of my head while writing this chapter, so take responsibility of your handiwork and laugh at poor Gaara's newfoud addiction!

LittleEcho12: You guys have read along with me thus far in the Music universe. I couldn't start another arc and leave you all without a fair warning. 3

miikodesu: I didn't mean for this to be only for musicians; I wanted to share _my _inner music soul with readers who felt it could entertain them.I'm glad you can enjoy this story regardless of your music background. :) And in regards to Sasuke... You'll just have to keep reading to find out, now won't you?

-Lady Inu13


	3. Chapter 3

I know I didn't update as soon as many would have hoped, but this is certainly faster than any other story of mine. Dear reader, I present Chapter 3.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

The lights went on. The lights went off. Things were not feeling right; he was beginning to have a migraine and those were definitely never fun. The violinist brought a hand to his tired eyes and wished he had not chanced the lights being on. In the dim light that filtered through his windows from outside, he made his way to his bed for he decided he would give a try at sleeping. Perhaps this time when he lay down like the tired dog he was, he would be able to drift off.

However, try as he might, he could not fall asleep for a foreboding feeling crept into the dark recesses of his mind. It was as though he were trying to weather a night on Bald Mountain with the devil himself pulling at the fabric of his soul. The phone's sudden ringing put the violinist's teeth on edge. He let it ring until his heart settled into a semblance of normality. "Speak."

"Gaara, get dressed. I'm coming up the elevator to get you." This voice was one he had not heard imbued with such urgency since his father's death.

"Alright." Gaara hung up the phone and reached in the closet. He donned a dark red shirt over his black undershirt and exchanged his sweatpants for slacks. On his way into the hall, he came face to face with his brother. His eyes were bloodshot and his brown hair mussed. In a word, he looked a mess. "Kankuro."

"Sobo is dying," Kankuro said, close to tears. He clasped his brother's forearm in greeting and hugged him. Gaara knew his brother was dearly attached to their grandmother-more so than himself or Temari-and it broke his heart to see Kankuro like this. "She asked for everyone to be there." Gaara nodded and wordlessly accompanied his brother down to the Cherokee where he took the keys and the driver's seat. One in the morning was definitely not a time for an emotional Kankuro to drive. "She never told anyone… She has stage four cancer, Gaara. Kami is taking her the way he took Sofu!" The brunette bit back the bitter tears that threatened to spill and all Gaara could do was put a comforting hand on his shoulder and keep driving.

The lights of the highway passing on each side cast harsh shadows through the cabin for the forty five minutes it took to get to their grandmother's house. During that time, Kankuro summarized everything that had happened, from finding out about the cancer, to hiring a Hospice nurse, to present. Temari's car was already parked in the drive when the two brothers pulled up. They solemnly made their way to their grandmother's bedside and joined Temari in her vigil.

"We're all here, Sobo," Temari sniffled. The old woman's chest rose with a raspy breath and opened her eyes. She glanced at the gathering beside her and winced. The nurse who was assessing her suddenly looked alarmed.

"Chiyo-obachan! Is there anything wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Oh no, just the Devil's Triangle has come to-Oh wait, it's just you three," she joked. Gaara picked up on the Book of Joby reference and chuckled as he reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

It was good to see Chiyo's sense of humor had not left her as her appetite had. Kankuro had mentioned that the adrenocortical carcinoma made her feel full all the time. That would explain why she looked much thinner than the last time Gaara saw her.

"Kankuro, be a dear and go make some tea. You look like you could use some to ease your nerves," Chiyo offered. The man nodded and excused himself. Temari left as well, joking that she needed to raid the pantry. "I was hoping everyone would leave. They've been hovering over me since they realized I'm dying," she remarked. "You, child, come here." Gaara raised a fair eyebrow at being called 'child' but complied nonetheless. He leaned closer only to be pulled down to sit beside his grandmother.

"Gaara," she began, "when I was younger, I would try to imagine a careless life. I tried to come up with that sort of life for Sasori after my son and daughter-in-law died. Obviously I failed," she grimaced. "However, when I met your mother and she came to me with your siblings, I felt like I had another chance. Your father, the bastard he was, kept you away from me when Karura died and I was never allowed to have the relationship with you that I did with Temari and Kankuro; I still love you as dearly though. You grew up to be a wonderful young man, smart and talented. You have all the leadership qualities I tried to instill in your siblings, and you learned them all yourself… So I won't feel guilty when I name you heir to Suna."

Shock registered across the violinist's face. Suna was as broad in the arts as Mitsubishi and Yamaha were in electronics. That certainly explained the instruments Chiyo had insisted on giving him since his college graduation. To think that he had played in several Suna organized events and-

"Don't go all deer-in-the-headlights on me," Chiyo demanded, shaking him. "You're supposed to be smart and wonderful like I just said you were! God!" She stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled, something that Gaara reciprocated just as Kankuro and Temari reentered the room. "Oh good, you guys are back. What did you bring?"

Gaara's siblings exchanged a smile and offered her the tea and shrimp chips they brought. They spent Chiyo's last hours laughing and joking-in Gaara's case, listening and chuckling-and at the end, it only looked like she settled down for a nap. The nurse pronounced her dead at six am, just as the sun was rising.

Gaara moved to the window to look out at the garden in the morning light. Chiyo had once said she envisioned a scenic world where the sunsets were all breathtaking. "Well, Sobo, in the scenic world you made, the sunrise is breathtaking."

The three siblings, with the help of the nurse, made the proper arrangements to carry out the plans Chiyo had the foresight to design before she was bedridden. Before too long, the brothers were on the road home, while Temari stayed to oversee the proceedings. Surprisingly enough, Kankuro did not cry at all.

"Come with me, Kankuro. I don't want you to be alone." Kankuro nodded numbly. While Gaara had the comforting ability of a doorknob, he did know someone who was better at soothing aching hearts. The red-head headed to Après Soleil.

* * *

I know most of you expected something Sasuke-related, but trust me, it will come in due time. This chapter... it needed to be written not only for the storyline's sake, but for my own reasons. Adrenocortical carcinoma is cancer in the adrenal gland. My grandmother had it and ultimately died of it in November 2009, so this chapter is dedicated to her as well as my boyfriend's grandmother who passed away December 2010. The latter was buried today.  
On a happier note, this chapter has an Easter egg. I wove in a song that helped me write this chapter. It's up to you to identify it! I wonder who will guess it correctly first. Hint: It is NOT "A Night on Bald Mountain."

Fawn Child: Big Bird, huh? Now... to find a way to work that in...

awsome369: I'm glad I could inspire you :)

Lindy Rose: The cookies were all Fawn Child's idea!

miikodesu: I'll address your questions in the story as it progresses, don't worry ;)

And a very warm welcome to xMorbidxAngelx, withloveagain, Shooting Star 95, Silent Chorus, and Basslover93! Thank you for the reviews; I love recieving mail. Which reminds me: Please review. Thank you.

-Lady Inu13


	4. Chapter 4

For your reading pleasure, I present to you my latest, yet longest chapter yet.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Gaara-kun, you're half an hour early," Sakura yawned as she answered the door while still in her night clothes. She then looked over Gaara's shoulder at Kankuro who sheepishly waved at her. "Ah, well hello…there…"

"My brother, Kankuro. I was… hoping to introduce you," Gaara explained rather lamely.

"Perhaps later would be a better time," Kankuro interjected with a small sniffle. His eyes were starting to redden again and his jaw clenched and unclenched. It was obvious to Gaara he was having difficulties holding himself together and Sakura also easily picked up on that. One moment she was slow and groggy and the next she ushered them into her kitchen, preparing to whip up a breakfast that she guaranteed would make people smile.

The brunette man offered to help because "It's only right since we're imposing," but was quickly shooed out of the kitchen with a rag.

"I'll not have you touching food until breakfast is good and ready!" she mock-scolded him, effectively beginning to distract the older man from his previous dark thoughts. He laughed on his way back to the table and the smile on his face substantiated the fact that Gaara was definitely right in taking Kankuro to the rosette.

"So, Gaara," she called, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I was actually going to not open shop today, or maybe just do a half day. Everybody's supposed to be meeting up here and we're… well, I don't know what we're doing after that." She giggled. "Do you and your brother want to come?"

"Sure," Kankuro interjected. "I wanna see who my brother associates with." A smug smile met a scathing eye-roll, but Gaara nonetheless affirmed his brother's decision.

"Alright," Sakura beamed. "Lemme change while you start on breakfast and then we'll see what happens." She served up the smothered potatoes, ham, eggs, and smiley-faced chocolate chip pancakes for the two men to eat and took her leave. Kankuro grinned and rubbed his palms together in anticipation before digging into his plate with an enthusiastic "Itadakimasu." Gaara followed suit, albeit more stoically. He had just finished his ham and eggs and was about to start on his pancakes when Sakura rejoined the two, looking much fresher than she had not too long ago.

"This is delicious!" Kankuro exclaimed through a mouthful of potato. "I am so glad my little brother could find a girl who makes Kami-honest stick-to-your-ribs kind of food." He swallowed his mouthful and shook his fork at Gaara. "You had better not do anything to lose this gem of a girlfriend or else _I'll_ certainly pick her up."

Sakura laughed, but Gaara harrumphed. He pulled Sakura, chair and all, until she was right next to him and put a possessive arm around her.

"Gaara," she said. He glanced down at her and shrugged.

"You actually read and can have an intellectual conversation with me." He then speared a cube of ham from Sakura's plate and ate it to much protest on her part. "And you bake."

The violinist was pleased to see Sakura's eyes sparkle with amused understanding. He was referring to the fact that yes, she had indeed gotten him to crave sweets. However, the moment did not last long for loud scuffling sounds came through the front door. The rosette clapped her hands in expectation and the red-head followed her to the door. It opened to reveal a blond and black knot while a nervous Hinata looked on.

Gaara pointedly cleared his throat and the one knot untangled to one boisterous Naruto and one disgruntled… black-haired bastard.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the woman and spun her around in greeting. Hinata smiled and also gave Sakura a hug, but Gaara caught none of this. He was focused on the threat that stood so calmly before him.

"Gaara," Sasuke acknowledged. The amiability in his voice quite obviously was not genuine, as was indicated by the terse and overly firm handshake that Gaara returned in full.

"Sasuke." And the short and secret clash of killing intent ended. Gaara resisted all urges for violence as Sakura also gave Sasuke a hug and made sure to follow her closely when she invited everyone inside.

Sasuke promptly made himself comfortable on the couch as Gaara assumed he had done when still dating Sakura. He slouched at an angle against the back and armrest that allowed him to view the entirety of the living room and kitchen where Kankuro was still eating.

"Pancakes!" Naruto promptly plopped in the seat next to Kankuro and dug into the platter of hot cakes before him.

"Hey! Those are for everyone!" Sakura scolded, taking away the platter and divvying the load between three plates. "Come, eat," she invited. Hinata obliged and gratefully took one plate to the seat next to Naruto who had gleefully started eating off of the plate Sakura sat before him.

"So," Naruto started off with a burp, "Who's this guy?" He eyeballed Kankuro for a minute before they silently agreed to an eating contest.

"That's Gaara's brother," Sakura explained. Naruto choked on his forkful and shifted his gaze from Gaara to Kankuro, and back.

"No offense dude, but I thought you would have killed anyone you grew up with," he said with the utmost solemnity. Such laughter erupted from the older brother that Sakura and Hinata joined in, and the kitchen was filled with it.

"I like this guy! Naruto, right?"

By the time they arrived at the mall, bellies were full, jokes ran rampant, and Gaara was sure he need not worry about his brother anymore. Kankuro was easily getting along with everyone and, paired with Naruto, was effectively diffusing the palpable tension between the violinist and the dancer.

It was almost as though they were high school students out on holiday. The women were definitely controlling the destination of the group, what with all the "cute" and "adorable" displays in each store window. There was that pink and white kitten themed store that every female in a ten mile radius seemed to have congregated in. How Gaara survived, he attributed only to the fact that Sakura had such a delightfully warm hand and femininely firm grasp on his own hand.

Shop after shop, the six meandered through, gaining baggage from every stop on the way. Here was an adorable keychain Sakura just couldn't pass up from the aforementioned cat store. Here was the recipe book that explained cupcakes made with various alcohols. This was the pair of earrings that matched the dress Sakura had at home. This was the necklace Sakura thought matched Gaara's eyes the most… The list went on and on and Naruto had a similar story with Hinata's prizes. The red head believed he was the less fortunate one because Sakura had less humility when shopping than Hinata did; however it did require noting that he was in fact enjoying himself and had almost forgotten that there was a black sheep in their midst, so to speak.

But… Sasuke was not at all antagonizing Gaara. In fact… Sasuke seemed as calmed to watch Sakura's antics as much as Gaara was. She _was _endearing to be around. And here she comes in a dress right now…

"How do I look?" She asked as she spun for the benefit of the two men. The color complemented her usually disagreeable hair, and the skirt flared almost daringly high.

"Perfect." Sasuke answered. Gaara grit his teeth. He personally would have said angelic, heavenly, like Aphrodite and Benzaiten met and had a child, but curse that raven-haired bastard, he spoke first.

"Good. I'm wearing this for the competition."

"You know it's still a ways off. Suna is scheduling it for the nineteenth next month."

"And I won't have any time after this to pick out a dress before then. I've got to get something that can wow the judges. Did you know the head of Suna is supposed to be a judge? Oh, Gaara! Did I invite you to see me compete?"

"I didn't even know about it." Of course, now that he knew not only when but also who was hosting it, there would be nothing to stop Gaara from being there. Heir to Suna Corporation for one day, and already he was seeing a perk to the job.

* * *

Cultural Note:  
Aphrodite is, as most people know, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, etc.  
Benzaiten is essentially the Indian/Japanese equivalent. She is also the goddess of everything that flows: water, words, speech, eloquence, music and by extension knowledge. Her Indian name is Saraswati.

This chapter is my longest yet, and things will hopefully start chugging along again. I truly am trying hard to find time to write. As you know, life is not always accomodating. Last time, I gave you an Easter egg hunt. Here's the solution: "Scenic World" by Beirut

The lights go on/ The lights go off/ When things don't feel right/ I lie down like a tired dog/ licking his wounds in the shade/ When I feel alive/ I try to imagine a careless life/ A scenic world where the sunsets are all/ Breathtaking/ Breathtaking...

I do wish you would youtube it and enjoy. I share this and my heart to everyone who reads and relates to my work. Thank you.

-Lady Inu13


End file.
